Room
by Saiyachick
Summary: Edward and Alice didn't get off on the right foot when they first met. Alice stole his room, but she explains the real reason why she moved into Edward's room. Drabble Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

-:-

R&R

-:-

_I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Ailsa (jasper4ever). I appreciate everything you have done for me!_

-:-

**Room**

-:-

Emmett roared with laughter at the display before us. I pursed my lips in anger and narrowed my eyes. "Not funny."

"Well I think it is pretty damn funny," Emmett chuckled as he stared at the boxes.

"Rosalie is going to pay," I snarled. "If she thinks she can just throw my items in the garage and get away with it, she is greatly mistaken."

Emmett and I had just returned from another hunting trip, but the invigoration I had felt before wore off once I found all my belongings placed in the garage. I wasn't happy. The thing I hated most in the world was when people _touched _my personal items. I had a system. _System_. I knew where everything went in my room and I knew whenever someone had misplaced something. Organization was key.

The fact that I could read minds had _nothing _to do with my innate sense. Rosalie called me paranoid and Emmett called me sick. There was nothing _sick _about keeping things organized. If anything, I was right and they were wrong.

"Edward, your eye is twitching."

"I know," I muttered.

And then there was something quite not right about the atmosphere. It seemed unfathomable how the scent did not faze me. The inane buzzing I heard while returning home grew distinctly louder. These voices were new. These thoughts were ones I never heard before.

We had company.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose," Emmett called out. His thoughts focused immediately on Rosalie.

"That must be them!" chimed a musical voice.

The two of us walked into the parlor and met eyes of two unfamiliar faces. There was a very short, frail looking girl with a bright smile on her face. Her dark hair was short and angled as if it were still growing. Her eyes were a dark ocher, and I knew at once she meant no harm. She was one of _us_.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she rang happily. "And this is Jasper."

My eyes darted to the blond and I immediately crouched. I could see the faded crimson-black in his eyes, but his expression was calm. A trail of silvery scars ran up and down his arms and within a minute I felt a sense of tranquility. I stared at this _Jasper _curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

The short one explained the situation very calmly. Her story was short, but the blond on the other hand, had quite a history. Apparently he wanted to change his way and from what his thoughts said, I knew it all to be true. I soon learned that the blond had the ability of manipulating emotions and the black-haired one had visions.

For some reason, the girl _really _irked me.

"So…when are you all moving in?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

"We are already settled," Alice replied with a bright smile.

My eye twitched once more. "Why are my things in the garage?"

"Your room had the best view," Alice said bluntly. "Hope you don't mind, _brother_."

I frowned. My jaw hardened and I clenched my teeth together. "Best. View."

"Of course!"

I closed my eyes and breathed. My tension eased once more and I glared at the blond through slits. "Cut that out."

"Lighten up, kid," Jasper said in a thick southern accent. "It's only a room."

"I am _not _a kid."

"Then stop acting like one."

Growling, I turned to Carlisle. "Honestly?" The exasperation in my voice almost sounded like a whine.

"I will not deny those who want to change," he said simply.

Before I could do anything rash, I marched out of the house and sat on the porch to think. We could not have a coven this big. The limits were pushed when Emmett joined our company, but two additions were too much. The blonde would be especially hard to tame. The bloodlust in his eyes was eminent.

Regardless to my infuriation with her, the girl followed me outside. She sat down, curled her legs to her chest, and hugged them close. Her mind seemed blank, reflecting the desolate look in her eyes. "What more could you possibly want from me?"

"Nothing else."

"Good, now leave."

Alice did not move an inch. "Do you really want to know why I took your room?" She asked gently.

I glared at the floor and merely nodded.

"I've already told you my story. My whole life all I've seen is darkness," she whispered softly. Anguish dripped in her tone. "Your room was the room that had the best lighting when the sun actually shines." She turned to me with a sad expression. "I do not want to live in darkness any longer."

She turned to me, her eyes sincere. Perhaps I did have a heart, for I felt sympathy for the girl. This girl had struck a chord with me. The situation was no longer inconvenient.

"Very well," I sighed. Dealing with emotions of the opposite-sex was not my forte. That was a skill I had yet to obtain.

"If it is any consolation, I do not think you are neurotic." Alice laughed and soon I joined her.

"Thank you. Now to find a different room."

"I will help you move back in," Alice said with a grin. "After all, I know where everything goes." She tapped her forehead and winked.


End file.
